You Make Me Forget That I Am Not Ready For Love
by malfunction630
Summary: Bo meets Lauren at a bar in New York City. What will happen once they are a few drinks in? One shot.


I saw her immediately from across the bar. There she was intently watching her phone as if it had done something unimaginable to her while sipping a clear liquid. I watched her for a few more minutes and her face suddenly relaxed as she checked something on her phone. She gracefully got up from the bar chair with her drink in her hand and headed to the dance floor. There she was in the middle of the dance floor effortlessly moving her body to the beat of the music looking so sexy as she swayed her hips and got lost in the music. I had to talk to her.

I walked past the bar and headed to the dance floor with no plan in mind. I ended up right next to this mystery girl before I had a chance to formulate a plan. I misjudged how small these New York City bars were. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and took it out to see what it was and also to occupy the time. At that moment, mystery girl looked at me while laughing and says "So that is how people dance in 2018." I was taken aback for several reasons- 1) Was this girl who I was pining over actually talking to me? 2) She was more beautiful up close than from across the bar if that was possible 3) She was so close to me that I knew that the clear liquid she was drinking was a gin and tonic. I laughed and replied, "That is not even my best move. You should see my emoji game." The mystery girl smirked and went back to dancing to the music.

I walked closer to her and said "Hi, I am Bo by the way" and put out my hand for a handshake. She smirked again and we shook hands while responding "I don't think I have shaken hands with someone since emojis became a thing" It was my turn to smirk this time. I wanted to keep the conversation flowing so I said " I like your moves. You may have to teach me them." She said "Oh is that right? But your moves are so cool." I responded with "I will teach you mine if you teach me yours"

Before I knew it she pulled me close into her and whispered into my ear "It is all in the hips and took my hands and put them on her hips. I felt her hips swaying while she was singing along with the music with her hands in the air. My body naturally mimicked her movements and my hands slowly moved up to her waist. I whispered in her ear "How am I doing?". She responded "I like your moves" to which I said "I had a good teacher." Suddenly she stopped dancing and said "Now you have to teach me your moves." I was a couple of drinks in and wanted to learn more about this girl and also wanted her all to myself. I replied "You want to sit at the bar and I can show you."

We were at the bar and I was well aware that our knees were touching. I playfully gave her a tutorial on my "moves" aka how to text as I felt even more magnetized towards her and prayed it was not one sided. Soon after our conversation shifted and we were discussing everything from alternatives if social security numbers were to run out to if ants crawl into your ears do they eat your brains with a lot of laughs and gin and tonics in between. I also finally uncovered what mystery girl name was. I couldn't help but feel a warmth in me while talking to her. Our conversation was different. It didn't have the classic first date questions like where are you from or what did you study but rather deeper questions that really opened up our souls to each other. Or it might have been the liquor...

Rather boldly and definitely because of I felt the presence liquid courage in me, I asked her if she wanted to come hang out at my place. Much to my surprise she smiled and said "Yes."

We were on my couch playing two truths and a lie with the stakes being if you guessed incorrectly you can have the other person do whatever you want. Unfortunately for me I guessed wrong and was waiting to see what Lauren ordered me to do half scared half excited. Then when she spoke she said "I dare you to kiss me." You don't have to tell me twice.

I gently took Lauren's hair and tucked it behind her ear. I then grabbed the side of her face and put my lips to hers. The kiss started off soft and sensual at first and then deepened. I felt her tongue in my mouth and gave her my tongue in return. My hands rubbed her thigh and slowly moved their way to the opening between her shirt and jeans until I felt her bare skin against my fingers. They slowly moved up until they were cupping Lauren's boobs over her bra while we were furiously making out. I lifted her shirt off of her and there she was looking so stunning in her bra with her cleavage peeking out. I pulled her back in to continue kissing as my hands roamed her body and landed on her button of her jeans which I swiftly unbuttoned. I looked up at Lauren observing if I sensed any hesitation and if she wanted this as much as I did. That's when I heard her say "Why did you stop? Is something wrong?"

I responded with "I want to see your face before I fuck you senseless." Right after I finished that sentence I felt Lauren tugging my shirt off and I lifted up my arms so she could complete her intended action. I took this opportunity to slip her jeans off and couldn't help but giggle at her underwear which donned the words "Been caught flirting." Isn't that the truth? I felt Lauren unhooking my bra while she whispered in my ear "I think these babies need to be freed." To that I replied "Ditto" as I unhooked her bra while pulling her in for a deep kiss. There I was lying on top of Lauren with our boobs pushed against each other making out like we were the last two humans on planet earth. I moved my mouth to her neck as I gently planted sweet kisses on her neck and then down her chest. I took her nipple in my mouth and ran my tongue against it as I felt Lauren gasp and continued onto the other nipple. I moved my mouth down her body and pulled her legs apart. I started my trail of kisses down her left inner thigh and gently bit the soft skin of her thigh until I got to her underwear. With my teeth I took her underwear and slid it down her legs until they were off. I took a second to admire this beautiful naked woman beneath me and then continued ensuring I made true to my earlier promise.

I had my head between Lauren's legs and couldn't help but tease her a little. I kissed all around her lips being careful not to touch her clit quite yet. I could feel her wetness and could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I heard her moan impatiently as she yelled out "Please, just fuck me already." I took my tongue and very gently applied pressure to her clit and then swirled my tongue around it. Lauren moaned and placed a hand on my head and I took that as queue to continue what I was doing. I took my fingers and entered her and heard an audible gasp. I started moving back and forth and put another finger inside of her while my mouth was playing with her clit. This continued for a bit as I hastened the pace of my fingers based on her breathing. I then flipped her so she was straddling me while keeping my fingers inside of her the whole time. I had my head between Lauren's boobs as she was riding my fingers and moaning at every bounce as my fingers entered deep inside of her. I felt her insides tightening up and felt her breathes steadily increasing in frequency. I started fucking her harder and faster wanting her to orgasm as I watched her boobs bouncing up and down. Then all at once I heard Lauren moan a deep throaty roar while the inside of her pussy clenched and I felt the reverberations take over her whole body. I held her tightly while she rode out her orgasm and smugly said "I told you this was coming. Pun intended." She playfully smacked my arm and said "Now it's my turn." At that moment with Lauren in my arms waiting with anticipation for what was to come (pun unintended), the hopeless romantic in me couldn't help but think of the words of Julia Michaels- you make me forget that I am not ready for love.


End file.
